


Énouement

by TheEagleGoesDemocrascree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassin Levi, M/M, assassin levi ackerman, ereri, levi in a dress, plus some drama cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGoesDemocrascree/pseuds/TheEagleGoesDemocrascree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents of the Survey Corps are good at their jobs. They’re intelligent, quick, shadows in the night, and they never, under any circumstances, fall for their targets.<br/>And yet, between a glass of wine and the chandelier lit arms of the man he was sent to kill, Levi Ackerman can’t help but fall for the purity that is Eren Yeager.<br/>And why would the man known as “Humanity’s Strongest” ever kill the one person who could keep him from crumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You fucked up Levi, you fucked up really bad.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146881) by Blauerozen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally posted this on tumblr, [post here](http://romanosmoostache.tumblr.com/post/129740846457/so-this-was-inspired-by-blauerozens-awesome), and (OMYGODS OMYGODS OMYGODS) decided to continue it through this site. (AND IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF BLAUEROZEN'S ART GO AND LOOK THEIR STUFF IS GORGEOUS)  
> Anyway, first fic through here, and this formatting is a little foreign for me, so it's gonna take some time to get used to, and I apologize in advance for any weirdness.  
> As for the fic itself... I'm a huge fan of Erwin and Levi being besties, so that's like the one thing I did change from the original strip, but also because I feel like it fits Eren in for the long run very nicely.

Levi had come to the frustrating conclusion that dresses were designed to kill. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to put one on (or more importantly take one off), it was simply that they were death traps to walk in. Walking in a dress was one thing, walking in a dress _and_ heels? That was when Levi was sure that Erwin wanted him dead.

He honestly didn’t even understand why this assignment required that he pretend to be a girl anyways. Probably just so everyone back at headquarters could laugh at him afterwards. With a resigned sigh he hiked up the shimmering monstrosity and walked out onto the dancefloor, making his way through the chattering couples to what he hoped was a better vantage point. Damn Erwin and his insistence that Levi wouldn’t be able to see shit in flats. And damn him for being right.

It was when he was walking past a particularly flamboyant couple that the cursed shoes finally caught the hem of the dress, sending him falling forward with a wayward stream of mental curses, before someone grasped his gloved hand, catching him mid fall, and pulling him back up, flush up against the smell of the ocean and a chest that was impossibly lean and muscled.

He looked up, pushing the dark synthetic strands out of his face and what he saw made his heart sputter and breath catch and omygod fucking- why?

The first thing he noticed was the man’s eyes, blue and green and bright and laughing and that color should be illegal because of how many car accidents he must’ve caused every time someone made eye contact with him and for a second Levi could’ve sworn he saw something flash across those beautiful irises of a color that he couldn’t name.

The second thing he noticed was that he was pressed up against the man’s chest and they were both breathing shallowly, and it felt like his entire body was on fire, echoing the glorious agony with every rise and fall of his hands on the other man’s chest.

The third thing he noticed was something he almost wished he hadn’t. A flash of a photograph in the back of his mind, and a sinking feeling in his stomach because by the end of the week the man with the illegal eyes would be dead.

And Levi would be the one pulling the trigger.

He blinked and broke eye contact, pulling away from the 4.5 seconds of contact to take a deep breath and turn away because maybe Levi would be able to save him… maybe…

A mere half second after a sliver of air separated their hands, his hand was grasped again and he turned back and in that slice of a second he knew there was no running away from this.

His left gloved hand was lifted to the stranger’s lips, a light touch on the back of his hand that sent a trail of shivers and heat throughout his body. For a brief moment he was grateful that Hanji had forced him to wear all of that makeup shit, thankful that it hid the redness that was sure to have lit up his entire face. The redness that was certainly not anything but utter embarrassment at wearing a dress and having some other admittedly attractive man develop a crush on him. A man who most certainly did not have the most amazing eyes in the world and who didn’t smell like the ocean before a storm when salt was in the air and the sand was soaked with the tide because fucking hell Levi adored the ocean.

“May I have this dance?”

“No, I-”

He was snapped back to reality and was just beginning to say ‘no’ because this was bad, being this close and- maybe this would save him. Because the pictures in the back of his mind told a monochrome story through a two-dimensional plane of who to kill and maybe Levi could save this man from the aftermath. But fuck he had a job to do.

“Yes, I’d love to dance with you.”

And the smile that came in reply to his agreement could light up a thousand universes. He silently cursed himself for missing so many opportunities. If he wanted to save this man’s life, he would need to get past all of this and actually get information. He flashed a matching smile, one that he knew would never outshine the one the man before him was wearing. He pulled the man closer to him, the strains of a piano indicating a new song and another opportunity.

“Say, while we’re at it, why don’t you tell me more about yourself…?”

The man smiled, a glittering one that stole the air from Levi’s lungs, “Eren. My name’s Eren Yeager.”

Eren. Levi looked up at him, something fluttering in his stomach that he chose to ignore. Eren said something with a laugh, Levi unhearing, too caught up in the curve of Eren’s lips and crinkling of skin around his eyes and _Fuck. Eren Yeager is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opia: The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable


	2. Liberosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour everyone! And WOW, I'm really surprised by the positive response the last chapter got! As for this one... I was facing some bad writer's block, but I was in the car for a couple of hours, so after manga binging, I sucked it up and just took a couple of hits at the chrome book, so voila!   
> But I was gone before the last few paragraphs, so if something seems a little off, I apologize.   
> Well, that's all I think! And enjoy!

Levi prided himself in his ability to maintain a perfect poker face. More or less for the sole purpose of pissing off and getting money out of his coworkers, but right now, he was exceedingly grateful for it. Why? Three words: Eren fucking Yeager.

With a defeated sigh, he downed the last of his glass of Cabernet Sauvignon before placing it on a passing waiter’s tray, then making his way along the sidelines of the mingling couples to where Eren was definitely taking up too much time.

A number of girls had swarmed the young man, laughing heinously with high pitched voices that Levi found extremely distasteful. He shouldered his way through the sparkly bright colored mass, before reaching a flushed and uncomfortably chuckling Eren.

With a bored expression, he grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulling him back the way he had come, subconsciously raising his voice a couple of octaves when he spoke, “Oi, asshole, I think I mentioned something about not stopping to pity the roadside trash.”

Eren scratched his head in embarrassment as they made their way through the thoroughly pissed off (Levi was pleased to notice) mass of girls, “Uh, yeah, sorry about that, Levina. I tried to get to the buffet table… but yeah…”

Levi rolled his eyes, a slight jump in his heart at hearing the variation of his name leave Eren’s lips, dropping Eren’s wrist when they had distanced themselves enough from the screeching horde.

Levi was just about the reply when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he almost groaned out loud when he saw who it was.

“Shitty Glasses, fancy seeing you here.”

Hanji looked like she was about to explode in excitement, hopping up and down lightly in her already wrinkled tea-length wine red dress.

“Omygosh, Levi!, he’s so cute!”, she all but tackled Eren in a hug, who looked a little shaken.

“Freak, you can’t just nearly decapitate people whenever you feel like it. Much less deprive them of air and- oi! He can’t breathe!”

Hanji quickly let go of Eren, who was gasping for breath and had to grab onto Levi for balance.

“Omy- are you okay?!” Hanji was now flitting around Eren and Levi, who was patting Eren on the back as Hanji apologized at rapid-fire speed.

Eren finally straightened up, with a wary smile, “No, I’m fine now… just a little unsteady.”

Levi groaned internally, “You did nearly kill him, Zoe.”

Hanji laughed embarrassedly, “Sorry about that, Eren. But Levi,” she turned to Levi, her expression becoming solemn, “He’s here.”

Then just like that, Levi was reminded of his purpose. He was nothing but a tool with one purpose, to annihilate. To kill any and all who threatened humanity. To protect the masses, whether he liked them or not. Hanji rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts, “Oh, and Levi, Erwin is waiting for you.”

“Wait, Erwin? Dr. Erwin Smith?” Eren interjected, looking between the pair in slight confusion, “Do you know him? I mean, I don’t know him personally, but he and my dad are close business associates.”

Hanji laughed, “Oh, no, someone entirely different, I’m sure!” And with that, Hanji pulled Eren away, leaving Levi to his own thoughts on the edge of the dancefloor. If Erwin was here, something was wrong. And if Hanji was here, something horrible was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberosis: The desire to care less about things


End file.
